


The Place to Lose Your Fears

by ThePineScentedAir



Series: Say You Will [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is adorable, Anal Sex, Awkward, Blushing, Let's go with that, Love Confessions during Sex, M/M, Some Hair pulling, Talking During Sex, adorable gay sex, both boys are demanding?, here there be smut, how do I even tag for that?, some commands?, stupid idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineScentedAir/pseuds/ThePineScentedAir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec releases Magnus’ skin with a lewd pop and reveals a dark purple bruise. “Magnus, do you really want to debate the pros and cons of using magic in bed or do you want to get in me?” </p><p>---</p><p>Or, the boys have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Place to Lose Your Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading and enjoying this series! This is part five of the Say You Will series and can be read alone, though it might make more sense if you've read the other parts. Slightly AU from the show's cannon.
> 
> Title from PillowTalk by Zayn. In this part, Alec has already lost his virginity to Magnus and they're now exploring their lives as a sexual couple. There's nothing really too kinky in this...mostly just stupid idiots in love. Any and all mistakes are my own. Drop me a line if you enjoyed it or see something I can improve on!

“Alec…” He looks up from the ever-growing mound of paperwork in his office to see his sister standing in the doorway.

“Hey, Izzy, what do you need?” He sounds tired and worn from sitting at the desk all day (no one will ever catch him saying he’s “beat” ever again after being in the field all night) and, to Isabelle, seems like he could use a pick-me-up.

She steps into his office and gestures to his desk. “I need you to get up so I can finish this for you.”

Alec frowns. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m here to do this.” She waves her hand in a circle, indicating the paperwork on his desk. “You’ve got a special guest.”

Alec’s eyebrow quirks. “Do I, now?”

Isabelle grins. “He’s waiting for you in your bedroom.” Alec immediately knows what she’s talking about. He vacates his seat and Isabelle takes it singing, “Alec and Magnus sitting in a tree,” under her breath.

“You’re a great sister, Izzy,” Alec tells her from the doorway.

She scoffs. “I’m the best goddamn sister in the world.” Alec looks scandalized for a moment before Isabelle waves him off. She looks to the ceiling as if peering through it and speaking directly to the heavens. “I think I’ll be forgiven for that one considering I’m helping get my _virginal_ _brother_ laid.” Alec turns beet red and Isabelle all but cackles. “Have fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“That’s not much!” Alec calls as he makes his way through the halls. He opens his bedroom door to find Magnus reclined on his bed. Magnus sits up the moment he hears the door open. “Hi,” Alec says as he closes the door. He leans back against it and bites his lower lip to try and contain a grin.

“Hi back,” Magnus replies. “I see Isabelle gave you the message.”

Alec chuckles. “You could say she gave me _a_ message.” He tilts his head back and looks at Magnus. “I’m going to have to break the news to her soon, though. She still thinks I’m a virgin.”

Magnus laughs loudly and slides off the bed. He slinks towards Alec, his glamour dropping so Alec sees his real eyes. “Do you honestly want to talk about your sister’s views of you and me right now?”

Alec’s jaw drops slightly and he can feel his cheeks heat up with his growing arousal. He shakes his head. “No,” he whispers as he leans down and pulls Magnus in by the hips. Their lips connect and it’s hot and sloppy and everything Alec didn’t know he’s needed all day.

“Bed,” Magnus mumbles between breaths of air. Alec shakes his head as Magnus starts to walk them backward.

“Portal.” Magnus pulls back from their kiss to fix Alec with a confused expression. “To your room. I don’t want to be anywhere Izzy can walk in on us.”

Magnus starts to laugh but Alec cuts him off with a kiss. “Up!” Magnus requests after a moment of flicking his wrists ungracefully behind his head and building the portal by sheer muscle memory. Alec complies, easily lifting Magnus off the floor and onto his waist. Magnus wraps his legs around Alec’s hips and his arms around Alec’s neck. “Think happy thoughts,” Magnus tells him with a smirk as Alec walks through the portal and into Magnus’ room on the other side.

“Now bed?” Magnus asks. Alec smiles into their next kiss and deposits Magnus on the plush mattress. He stays standing as Magnus starts to push his shirt up and off. One of them throws it in the corner somewhere. Alec starts to work on Magnus’ clothing.

“Why do you wear so many layers?” he complains as he finally rids Magnus of his vest only to be stopped by a silk button-down and, after that, a soft undershirt.

Magnus fixes his lips to Alec’s neck and, in between shucking layers, works on stripping Alec out of his pants. “This would be a lot easier if you would let me use my magic,” he mumbles against Alec’s skin.

Alec laces his fingers through Magnus’ hair and uses his grip to pull the Warlock’s head back. A small groan escapes Magnus’ lips as he moves where Alec wants him. “I just want to know what it feels like to have my boyfriend taking my clothes off. Is that such a crime?”

Magnus stares up at Alec with desire plain in his eyes, his glamour slipping so Alec can see a flash of his true eyes again. “Where did my blushing virgin go? Look at you.” Magnus dips his hand into Alec’s pants and starts rubbing his palm over Alec’s erection. “You’re stunning.” Alec’s cheeks flush as his eyes close halfway. His hand loosens in Magnus’ hair when he gets swept up in the pleasure. “Ah, still blushing, I see. Maybe some things never change.”

Instead of responding, Alec presses Magnus back and pushes his pants and boxers off. He crowds Magnus onto the bed and looms over the Warlock as they kiss. Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s neck to pull him closer and tilts his head into their next embrace, changing the angle. Their lips slot together better and Alec gets his teeth around Magnus’ bottom lip. He pulls.

The groan Magnus lets out reverberates around the room. The sound causes Alec to press his hips to Magnus’ but he groans unhappily when his bare skin comes into contact with cloth. “Get your pants off,” Alec demands before burying his face in Magnus’ neck. He bites down and starts sucking a mark into Magnus’ bare skin.

“I thought you didn’t want me to use my magic?” Magnus quips. Alec bites down harder, losing his patience. “Fine,” he says breathlessly. With a snap of his fingers, Magnus’ pants and boxers disappear and suddenly Alec’s pressing his hips to bare skin. They both groan. “See? Magic has its merits!” Magnus has to pause between words to breathe deeply because Alec’s started to grind their hips together in earnest and their cocks are slotted together nicely and the friction is a beautiful combination of too much and too good for Magnus to keep his train of thought going for long.

Alec releases Magnus’ skin with a lewd pop and reveals a dark purple bruise. “Magnus, do you really want to debate the pros and cons of using magic in bed or do you want to get in me?” Alec stares down at Magnus, the expression on his face challenging Magnus to give him the wrong answer. His hips have stilled against Magnus’ and he’s pulled back enough that he sort of looms over his Warlock.

Magnus’ chest heaves as he tries to find his breath and he looks stunned for all of two seconds. Then he breaks into a grin. In one quick move, Magnus flips them so Alec is lying on the bed and he sits between Alec’s thighs. He snaps his fingers and a bottle of lube appears in his hand.

“Good answer,” Alec praises. He feels his body slowly sinking into the mattress. Magnus leans down to kiss him gently and runs his palm up and down the outside of Alec’s thigh.

“Ready?” Magnus asks. This is still new for Alec (no matter how much playful banter they engage in while in bed) and so Magnus takes his time to be sure Alec is ok. Alec nods and threads his fingers through the hair at the nape of Magnus’ neck. His other hand rests on the blankets next to them, his fingers spread wide as he tries to relax.

Alec hears he snap of the lube bottle and closes his eyes into their next kiss. He pulls his feet up on the sheets so his knees are bent and his thighs are parted wide. In the most vulnerable position he’s ever been in, Alec presents himself for Magnus. His heart feels like it will beat out of his chest. “Slowly,” Alec reminds him between their last kiss and the next. He feels Magnus’ slick finger press against him, gently probing at his skin.

“I love you,” Magnus whispers against Alec’s lips. The words help Alec release the tension in his body and he sinks deeper into the mattress as Magnus’ finger slides inside of him.

It still feels weird to Alec, having another person’s fingers inside of him, even though it’s Magnus who he loves with all his heart and trusts almost more than anything. He shifts his hips uncomfortably and Magnus pulls back from their kiss. “Talk to me, Alexander.” His voice is so soft and gentle as he gazes down at the boy in his arms.

Alec shakes his head and smiles up at Magnus. “I’m still getting use to this.” Magnus goes to pull away and Alec quickly pulls him back. “That doesn’t mean stop, Magnus. It’s just a statement.” They kiss again. “Keep going.” Magnus slots their lips together and it’s as if he’s trying to distract Alec with his clever mouth as he starts to move his finger, working Alec open.

The Shadowhunter breaks the kiss to moan loudly when Magnus finds his prostate. Magnus feels Alec’s whole body release all the pent-up tension and he grins. “Good?” Alec just moans again and tips his head back on the bed. Magnus traces the rune on Alec’s neck with his tongue as he adds a second finger and starts to work Alec open in earnest.

When he adds a third finger and starts brushing up against Alec’s prostate every third thrust or so, Alec starts babbling. It might be Magnus’ favorite part of sex with Alec because the Shadowhunter looses himself completely, the words tumbling out of his mouth in disconnected thoughts between shuddering gasps for air and breathy moans for more. “Mag—Magnu— _uh_ —s, that’s not— _oh for the love of—_ not fair— _oh god don’t stop_.”

Magnus hums and slides his lips up Alec’s neck, fastening them around his earlobe. “You’re killing me,” Alec groans, bucking his hips against Magnus’ hand.  
“This is— _mmm_ —this is how I die. Having sex with the h— _oh_ —hottest Warlock alive.” Alec’s hand has found it’s way into Magnus’ hair again and he uses his grip to leverage the Warlock off his ear and over to his lips.

The kiss is sloppy on Alec’s part but to his defense, his boyfriend has three fingers up his ass, massaging that tiny bundle of nerves that sets his whole body on fire and he can’t think straight. It’s a miracle in itself that their lips even make contact and Alec doesn’t accidentally fix his lips around Magnus’s nose instead. “No more fingers,” Alec all but begs when Magnus pulls away.

“Are you sure?” Magnus isn’t teasing and Alec knows that but _damnit_ if that doesn’t sound like teasing because he’s been ready for five minutes if Magnus is _finished torturing him with pleasure_.

Alec keeps all that in his mind. What he says instead is, “Yes, _please_. I need you.” The best part of sex with Magnus is that Alec’s filter goes out the window. Which means he has no time to be embarrassed or second-guess what he says. He may still be a bit of a train wreck when they’re together, but at least he’s learning how to be more comfortable in what he says and does.

Magnus kisses him again and then sits back on his heels, separating them completely. Alec blushes but fights the urge to cover his face with his hands as Magnus surveys the bare body below him. “You’re stunning, you know that?” Alec blushes even harder, looses the battle, and covers his eyes with his hand.

“And _still_ blushing. Magnus would you stop torturing me?”

Magnus can see the small smile on Alec’s lips peeking out from behind his hand. He bends at the waist to press a light kiss to Alec’s hip. “I was just joking before. I adore the blushing.” He moves to Alec’s other hip. “It reminds me that you’re all mine.” Alec removes his hand to look down at Magnus. Their eyes meet just before Magnus kisses Alec’s hip.

“I love you,” Alec tells him with a shy grin.

Magnus smiles as he presses a final kiss to Alec’s stomach, just below his belly button, and pulls back. He flicks his wrist and a condom appears in his hand. Alec watches as Magnus tears the package open, rolls it on, and then positions himself over Alec. “Ready?”

Alec slides his palm under Magnus’ where it rests next to his head. Magnus shifts his weight so Alec can press their palms together and, as he shifts back, their fingers intertwine. “Ready,” he replies.

Magnus leans down to kiss Alec as he presses in slowly. Alec makes high sounds in the back of his throat as Magnus stretches him in ways his body isn’t used to but the pressure is good. He focuses on their entwined hands and the way Magnus’ lips are parting his to kiss him deeper.

Alec lets out a long breath he didn’t know he was holding when Magnus bottoms out. Their kiss breaks but their foreheads connect as both of them close their eyes, breathe, and _feel_. A moment later, Alec finds his voice.

“You’re inside of me.” It comes out small. Alec lets the words hang in the air between them as he marvels at the sensation of being so incredibly full and as close to the person he loves as he could ever be. “Magnus, I love you so much.”

The Warlock opens his eyes to look down at his Shadowhunter. “I love you, too, Alexander.” He shifts his weight off his free hand and lifts it to brush his fingers against Alec’s lips.

Looking up at Magnus, Alec kisses the pads of the Warlock’s fingers before sealing his lips around them. His tongue brushes over the tips as he gently sucks and he’s rewarded with a low moan from Magnus. The Warlock’s hips shift and Alec releases his fingers on a quiet gasp. They stare at each other for a moment, then Magnus does it again.

Alec’s eyes roll back and he groans as his chest lifts into the air and Magnus begins to move. It’s good, _so_ good, and Alec tells him that as, once again, he begins to babble.

“Eyes open, Alexander,” Magnus requests. Alec fights to comply.

“Magnus, you feel so _good_ — _ah_ —yes that’s, that’s so— _oh_ —so good.” Looking up at the Warlock makes it harder for Alec to think and so he ends up just repeating the same thought over and over again as their hips collide. Alec’s fingers tighten against Magnus’ where their hands are still connected above Alec’s head rendering that hand useless. When he thinks of it later, Alec will realize being held down is a _thing_ for him

“Kiss me,” Alec demands, his free hand grabbing for Magnus. When he doesn’t comply, Alec all but whines. “Please, Magnus, I need to be conn— _uh_ — _um_ —connect— _that’s not fair_!” His voice comes out louder than he intended as Magnus grazes his prostate, intentionally derailing Alec’s train of thought.

The Warlock chuckles. “I never promised to play fair,” he taunts as he leans down and kisses Alec. The Shadowhunter grabs a fistful of Magnus’ hair and tugs. He can feel Magnus’ groan through the vibrations as their tongues connect.

The new angle allows Alec to shift his hips and meet Magnus thrust for thrust but it also allows Magnus to shift his hips so he presses against Alec’s prostate more frequently. The constant stimulation shoves Alec right to the edge of climax and he breaks from their kiss to mumble that into Magnus’ ear. “Right behind you, Alexander,” Magnus replies. Magnus looses his eloquence the closer he gets to orgasm and Alec loves it.

“I’m so close,” he whispers between moans. “Oh god, Magnus, _right there_.” He’s panting for breath as they move in synch and, finally, Magnus gets a hand between them and starts jerking Alec off. Alec buries his face in Magnus’ shoulder and bites down as he comes.

Alec feels Magnus’ hips press in once, twice, and a third time before puttering out as he climaxes. With his free hand, Alec pulls Magnus down on top of him and holds him there, both with chests heaving and heads spinning.

Magnus is the first to recover. He shifts his hips, trying to pull out and clean them both up, but Alec tightens his hold around Magnus’ waist. “No moving,” Alec demands. His voice sounds thick and deep from overuse.

“I have to clean us up,” Magnus replies, trying to push away from Alec. He can feel Alec’s come drying between them and working valiantly to cement their stomachs together.

“Do the magic thing.” Alec squeezes Magnus’ hand where they’re still connected. “Please tell me you don’t need both hands for that.”

Magnus just chuckles and shakes his head. “You, my Alexander, are something else entirely.” He keeps their hands entwined and simply uses his free hand to clean them up. He presses a light kiss to Alec’s skin where neck meets shoulder. “I have to pull out, Alexander.”

The Shadowhunter makes a low noise of disapproval but loosens his grip so Magnus can rearrange their bodies. He turns on his side and uses their joined hands to pull Alec over so they’re spooning. Alec has the foresight to grab a blanket on his way, throwing that over the both of them.

“I love you,” Magnus tells him.

Alec presses a kiss to the back of Magnus’ neck and then pulls him close. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi on [tumblr](http://thepinescentedair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
